


העת הגרועה ביותר לתשומת לב

by Translaions (MidnightFragments)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, דאגה, לפגוש את ההורים, סוף שמח, פציעה, תרגום
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFragments/pseuds/Translaions
Summary: כשמינמי שומע שאטובה נמצא בבית חולים, כמובן שהוא מגיע. לא משנה כמה אנשים יופתעו לראות אותו שם. זה לא כאילו הוא הולך להתעלם בזמן שהחבר שלו עלול למות, אחרי הכול.





	העת הגרועה ביותר לתשומת לב

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Worst Time to Get Noticed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303077) by [Lumelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle). 



> מהכותבת: עלה אזכור על אטובה/מינמי. אני לא יכולה להתנגד לאתגר.

על כל הפעמים שמינמי היה עצבני בגלל כמות האנשים שנראה היה שעקבו אחרי אטובה לכל מקום, הוא היה אסיר תודה על כך שהקבועים של היוטאי היו כל כך קלים לאיתור בזמן שמיהר לאורך מסדרון בית החולים. הוא היה אובד באופן חסר תקווה אם הוא לא היה יכול לעקוב אחר הקולות המוכרים. הם באמת לא היו צריכים להיות כל כך רועשים מלכתחילה, אבל מצד שני לא היה מה לעשות עם אנשים מהסוג של שישידו וגאקוטו. זה לא כאילו מינמי התכוונן להטיף להם, לא כשהם הובילו אותו בכיוון הנכון.

חדר ההמתנה היה מלא מתח מוחשי, כצפוי מחבורה של מתברגים חוששים המתקהלים יחד. נראה שהם בקושי מבחינים בהופעתו של מינמי,למרות שלא היה לו אכפת. הוא התקדם היישר אל גופו העצום של קבאג'י, מחליק בין הג'קטים הכחולים-לבנים בקלות מתורגלת. אלוהים יודע שלחכות שיבחינו בו ויזוזו הצידה היה חסר תועלת.

"קבאג'י?"

קאבג'י נפנה להביט בו. מסיבות שמינמי לא היה לחלוטין סגור לגביהן, לקבאג'י מעולם לא הייתה בעיה להבחין בו. אולי זה היה בגלל אטובה, או אולי זו הייתה תופעת לוואי של העובדה שלאנשים הייתה נטייה לא להבחין בקבאג'י עצמו. תהיה הסיבה אשר שתהיה, עכשיו הוא נתן למינמי את תשומת לבו המלאה, גבותיו מכווצות בדאגה. "באת?"

"ברור שבאתי, שלחת לי הודעה שאטובה בבית חולים!" מינמי ניסה לא להישמע יותר מדי מרוגז, אבל זה היה קשה. "מה קרה? מה מצבו?" הוא ניסה להגיד לעצמו שזה כנראה היה שום דבר, אטובה אהב להציג דברים באופן דרמטי יותר משהם היו באמת, אבל הנטיות הדרמטיות של אטובה לא היו גורמות לכל שאר הקבוצה להיראות כל כך מודאגים.

"הוא נפל." מינמי ניסה לא להיות מתוסכל מחוסר הפרטים, אבל זה לא היה קל. הוא ידע שלקבאג'י לעתים קרובות הייתה בעיה עם מילים, אבל בוודאי אפילו הוא יכול לספק יותר בסיטואציה הזו? "זה… רע."

"רע?" זה לא טוב. ובכן, זו ההגדרה של משהו רע, אבל זו לא הנקודה, לעזאזל. "כמה רע?"

קבאג'י היסס, ואז הביט הצידה. "...אושיטרי?"

אושיטרי הפנה את גבו מקשקושיו הרועשים של גאקוטו, ממצמץ אל קבאג'י. "המ? קרה משהו?" ואז עיניו נפלו על מינמי, ומבטו התחדד באופן מוזר מאחורי זגוגיות משקפיו. "אה, זה אתה."

"למה אתה מתכוון, זה אני?" מינמי מצמץ.

"אתה מינמי, נכון? זה שאטובה לא מפסיק לדבר עליו בזמן האחרון." אושיטרי חייך, אבל לא הייתה בחיוכו שביעות הרצון העצמית הרגילה. "אני נשבע, הוא פשוט לא סותם את הפה לגביך. לפחות זה שינוי נחמד מלדבר על עצמו."

"הוא מדבר עליי?" זה היה חדש למינמי. בעוד שמערכת היחסים שלהם לא הייתה בדיוק סוד, הם גם לא היו מאוד פתוחים לגביה. חבריו של מינמי ידעו שהוא יוצא עם מישהו, בטח, אבל הוא היה בספק אם מישהו חוץ מהיגשיקטה ידע מי החבר שלו היה. טוב, חוץ מדן, אולי, שהיה לו הרגל די מדאיג לגלות דברים שהוא לא היה צריך לדעת.

"כל הזמן. נחמד להצמיד שם לפנים סוף-סוף, אני מניח." מינמי היה מוחה, מצביע על כך שזו לא בדיוק הפעם הראשונה שהם ראו אחד את השני, אבל לא היה טעם. לא עכשיו, כשהוא היה צריך לדעת יותר."אז אתה כאן בגלל אטובה."

"מן הסתם." הוא נהיה מתוסכל. "מישהו מתכוון להגיד לי מה קרה?"

"הייתה לו היתקלות עם מעריצה." אז, לפני שמינמי הספיק להגיד משהו על איך זה לא נשמע מאוד רציני, אושיטרי הוסיף, "בראש גרם מדרגות."

מינמי לא היה אחד לקלל, אבל כשהוא שמע את המילים האלה כמה מילים נבחרות עלו במוחו. הוא שמר על פיו, מנסה להישאר רגוע. "הוא…"

"אנחנו לא יודעים. אם יש לו מזל אלה רק כמה חבורות וזעזוע מוח. אם לא…" אושיטרי נתן להמשך המשפט להישאר תלוי באוויר. עדיין, מינמי היה יכול למלא את החללים די בברור. הוא לא התקשה לחשוב על תרחישים נוראים.

"סמכו על אטובה להיות יותר מקובל ממה שטוב לו, תרתי משמע." מינמי נאנח, מעביר יד על פניו. "אני… זה יהיה בסדר אם אני אחכה כאן?"

"הייתי אומר שתרגיש בנוח, אבל אני בספק אם זה הולך לקרות בהתחשב בנסיבות." אושיטרי יישר את משקפיו. "אני בטוח שאטובה לא היה רוצה שנבריח אותך מכאן, בכל מקרה."

היה בהצהרה הזו יותר משמינמי היה יכול להכיל כרגע, אז הוא פשוט הנהן והביט סביבו בחיפוש אחר מושב פנוי. היה אחד ליד השלושה שג'ירו היה פרוס מעליהם, אז מינמי התיישב והמשיך להיות אוויר נכון לעכשיו.

הוא לא היה בטוח כמה זמן הוא ישב בלי לעשות דבר פרט לתנועות חסרות מנוח ולחכות כשמישהי חדשה הגיעה אל חדר ההמתנה. מינמי מעולם לא ראה את האישה לפני כן, אבל הדמיון לאטובה היה כל כך בולט שהוא לא היה יכול שלא לקום על רגליו בתקווה שאולי יהיו לה חדשות. הוא לא ציפה שהיא תשים לב אליו בכל מקרה, אז הוא היה מופתע כשהיא בקושי הנהנה אל עבר האחרים לפני שעשתה את דרכה ישירות אליו.

מינמי ידע שלאטובה יש הורים, כמובן, אבל המידע הזה מעולם לא היה יותר מתיאורטי. הוא מעולם לא פגש את השניים, ולמעשה הגיע להבנה שאפילו הקשר של אטובה איתם נעשה לרוב דרך הטלפון. זה לא בדיוק הטה את הכף לטובתם בכל מה שנגע לדעתו של מינמי לגביהם.

אטובה התעקש עם מינמי שהוריו היו אנשים הגונים ודואגים, פשוט מאוד עסוקים. מינמי אולי היה נוטה להאמין בזה יותר אם הוא לא היה רואה את המבט בעיניו של אטובה, לעתים אפילו כשהוא פטר את היעדרותם של הוריו במילים קלילות וחיוכים קטנים. אם הוא היה אדם חצוף יותר, הוא אולי היה מעיר איזו הערה עוקצנית על כמה אטובה היה צמא לתשומת לב ואיך זה כנראה היה קשור למערכת היחסים שלו עם הוריו. אבל זה לא היה הסגנון שלו, ולכן הוא פשוט זעם בדממה וחשב על כל המילים שהוא עמד להגיד להוריו של אטובה ביום בו הם נפגשו סוף סוף.

כעת, בעמדו מול אישה אלגנטית למראה, בלבוש ללא רבב ועיניים מוטרדות, הוא מצא שכל המילים הקשות נתקעו בגרונו.

"אה. אתה מינמי, נכון?"

הוא היה עשוי להיות מופתע יותר מכך שהיא זיהתה אותו, אבל באותו הרגע הוא הרגיש בעיקר מנותק מהמציאות. הוא פשוט הנהן. "את יודעת איך קוראים לי."

"כמובן שאני יודעת! קאיגו התעקש מאוד שנזכור את זה." היה מבטא קל בדיבורה, כזה שהזכיר למינמי את קולו של אטובה כשהוא היה נלהב מאוד לגבי משהו. "זה מוזר, הוא בדרך כלל לא מתעקש ככה שנזכור את השמות של חבריו. איתך הוא אפילו שלח לנו תמונות כדי שנזהה אותך."

מינמי בלע את רוקו. כן, זה נשמע כמו אטובה. "אה. נעים להכיר אותך, גברת אטובה."

"בבקשה, קרא לי אליזבת." היא חייכה, אבל זה לא בדיוק הגיע לעיניה. מינמי הניח שהוא לא יכול להאשים אותה, בהתחשב בנסיבות. "אני מקווה שיזדמן לנו לדבר שוב בקרוב. בינתיים, תודה שאתה כאן. אני יודעת שזה חשוב מאוד לקאיגו."

לפני שמינמי הספיק לחשוב על משהו הגיוני לומר בתגובה היא נעלמה, ללא ספק בחיפוש אחר אחות או רופא שיוכלו לתת לה מידע נוסף. עם זאת, חילוף הדברים הקצר שלהם הקנה לו את תשומת לבם של שאר חברי הקבוצה, שהסתובבו כולם לעברו כמו כרישים המריחים דם.

הייתה תנועה מאחוריו, ומינמי הופתע לגלות שקבאג'י עומד מאחורי כתפו, יציב ומרגיע. הוא היווה תחליף גרוע לאטובה והוא ידע את זה, אבל הוא הניח שהם שניהם היו צריכים מישהו להישען עליו ברגע זה, לפחות באופן מטאפורי.

מינמי לא היה לגמרי בטוח איך הוא ענה על כל השאלות השונות שנורו לעברו, לא רצה אפילו לדעת כמה מחברי הקבוצה שוקלים את תשובותיו כנגד מה שאטובה סיפר להם. הוא עשה כמיטב יכולתו, אבל, מנסה להסיח את דעתו מהאפשרויות הנוראיות שהשתלטו על מחשבותיו. כן, הוא יוצא עם אטובה, כן, הוא באמת משחק טניס, ולא, לא היה לו שום מושג למה אטובה יתעניין במישהו פשוט כמוהו. הוא לא הצליח אפילו להיעלב מהשאלות האלה, לא הצליח לזמן מספיק רגשות פרט לסוג של דאגה רדומה.

קבאג'י לא עזב את צדו. זה היה כנראה הדבר היחיד ששמר עליו מלהישבר ולהפוך לסערת רגשות עצבנית.

ואז גברת אטובה חזרה – לא, אליזבת, היא אמרה לו לקרוא לה אליזבת – וכל תשומת הלב הופנתה אליה. מינמי בקושי הספיק לנשום בהקלה לפני שקבאג'י דחף אותו קדימה. עדיין מעט מהוסס, הוא הצטרף למעגל של חברי הקבוצה של אטובה שציפו לחדשות.

"קאיגו התעורר." המשפט הפשוט הזה כמעט גרם לכולם להתחיל לרוץ, אבל היא הרימה את ידה, נוקשת באצבעותיה באופן שהיה מוכר בצורה מפחידה. ובכן, לפחות עכשיו מינמי ידע מאיפה אטובה קיבל את זה. "עדיין לא! הם עדיין צריכים לערוך כמה בדיקות לפני שהוא יכול לקבל מבקרים."

התנצלויות ממולמלות עלו וגרמו למבטה החד להתרכך אל חיוך עדין. היא נראתה פחות כמו אטובה ככה, למרות שהפנים עדיין היו מוכרות באופן מרתיע.

"תודה. עכשיו, הם לא בטוחים כמה גרוע זעזוע המוח שלו, עדיין, אבל הוא ער וקוהרנטי באופן סביר, אז הם לא חושבים שיש חשש לפגיעה מוחית חמורה." מינמי רק בקושי הצליח לנשום בהקלה לפני שהיא ניפצה את הכול. "אבל."

"אבל?" גאקוטו חזר על דבריה, ממש רועד בחרדה. "מה לא בסדר איתו?"

"כמה עצמות שבורות, ככל הנראה. כולל הזרוע שלו ומספר צלעות." אליזבת שילבה את ידיה, מחבקת את עצמה. "הם חושבים שהכול יתרפא כמו שצריך, אבל הוא הולך להפסיד לפחות עונה."

"הוא לא יכול!" ג'ירו הזדעק. "הוא אמור לעזור לנו להשתלט על הנבחרת בתיכון אחרי שנסיים את החטיבה!"

נשמעו מחאות נוספות, והאינסטינקטים הקפטניים של מינמי קראו לו לנסות להרגיע אותם, אבל היה לו הרושם שהדברים היו בשליטתה של אליזבת. היא נראה פחות רדופה כעת כשהם ידעו שאטובה יהיה בסדר לבסוף, וכפי הנראה לא הייתה לה שום בעיה להשתלט על חבורת מתבגרים מודאגים. הדמיון לבנה גרם למינמי לבלוע את רוקו.

קבאג'י עדיין עמד לצדו. הוא היה אסיר תודה על כך, לפחות.

כשהם סוף כל סוף הורשו לראות את אטובה, מינמי נשאר בסוף החבורה, מאפשר לחברי הקבוצה של אטובה להקיף אותו. הקפטן הנהדר שלהם לקח את כל תשומת הלב בכבוד, כמובן, למרות שהמבטים החטופים שמינמי זכה להעיף בו מבעד לאחרים הראו שהוא היה מאוד חיוור. למינמי לא הייתה כל תקווה להשחיל מילה בשוליים, אבל זה היה בסדר. הוא היה רגיל לחכות לתורו.

אחרי כמה זמן לאטובה סוף סוף היה מספיק, והוא נקש באצבעותיו והכריז שהגיע הזמן שכולם יעזבו. זה הוביל לקצת מהומה, אבל המחאות נשארו בגדר מילים והקבוצה טפטפה אל מחוץ לחדר אחד אחרי השני. הוא עמד לעקוב אחריהם בהנחה שאטובה היה זקוק למנוחה, אבל ידו של קבאג'י על כתפו עצרה אותו.

"מינמי?"

הוא הסתובב, סוף כל סוף זוכה להביט באטובה בלי חומה של שחקני היוטאי ביניהם. אטובה נראה נורא, פניו חיוורות וכאובות ותחבושות מכסות הרבה יותר מדי ממנו. בחילה עלתה במינמי כשהוא ראה את הגבס סביב זרועו של אטובה. זו הייתה ידו הימנית, לא פחות. כמובן שזו הייתה.

"אתה בחיים." מה שהיה דבר מטומטם להגיד, באמת, אבל זה היה כל מה שהוא הצליח להוציא. היה לו די והותר זמן לחשוב על מה להגיד, אבל נדמה היה שכל המילים עזבו את מוחו כשהוא עמד שם עם אף אחד פרט לאטובה, קבאג'י ואמו של אטובה בחדר. "זה – זה טוב."

"אני בהחלט מקווה שאתה חושב כך." שפתו של אטובה רטטה, אבל היה מעט הומור בחיוכו. "תודה שבאת לראות אותי."

"כמובן שבאתי!" מינמי הרגיש מעט מחאה עולה בו. למה כולם היו כל כך מופתעים לראות אותו כאן? "קיבלתי הודעה שהחבר שלי בבית חולים! מה עוד הייתי אמור לעשות?" מאוחר מדי עלה בדעתו שאולי לא היה חכם לתאר את עצמו ככה, בעיקר לא בנוכחותה של אליזבת. רק בגלל שאטובה סיפר להוריו על מינמי לא אומר שהם בהכרח ידעו על מערכת היחסים ביניהם.

אבל לא נראה שלאטובה אכפת. אם כבר, החיוך שלו הפך קצת יותר אמיתי. "יכולת פשוט לחכות לעוד חדשות. לא היה לי אכפת. אלוהים יודע שהקבוצה שלי יכולה להיות קשה לעיכול אפילו כשהם לא יוצאים מדעתם מדאגה."

"קאיגו, יקירי, אתה לא צריך לצחוק על אנשים על כך שהם דואגים לך!" אליזבת הידקה את ידיה לחזה. "כשהתקשרו אליי ואמרו לי שאתה במצב כל כך גרוע… חשבתי שהלב שלי עמד לעצור באותו הרגע!"

נכון. הנטיות הדרמטיות הגיעו בבירור גם הן מאמו.

"אני אהיה בסדר, אמא. הדבר הכי גרוע זה שאני אצטרך לקחת הפסקה מהטניס." הבעת פניו של אטובה התערערה לרגע, אבל אז הוא חייך שוב. "אני בטוח שיהיו די והותר אנשים שיעזרו לי לחזור לעצמי. נכון, קבאג'י, מינמי?"

"כמובן. אולי אני אפילו אוכל לשחק משחק שווה כוחות נגדך בזמן שאתה מחלים." כי אלוהים ידע שלא משנה כמה הוא ניסה, הוא לא היה מסוגל להשתוות לאטובה בשיא הכושר. זה היה בסדר, אבל. הטניס של אטובה היה אחד הדברים שמשכו את מינמי אליו מלכתחילה.

זו בהחלט לא הייתה הגישה שלו, אחרי הכל.

"אתה יודע שאני אשמח לשחק נגדך מתי שתרצה, נכון?" אטובה העווה את פניו. "ובכן. לא עכשיו, מן הסתם." הוא החווה אל עבר זרועו הפצועה.

"אני יודע. עדיין, אני יודע שזה לא יהיה כיף לאף אחד מאיתנו. לא שאני גרוע, אבל אני בסופו של דבר עדיין שחקן זוגות מעל הכול."

"הא. אולי אני פשוט צריך לשחק נגדך ונגד השותף שלך כשאני מחלים." והנה היא חזרה שוב, הגישה.

"אתה יודע, אטובה, לפעמים אני תוהה מה אני מוצא בך." אבל מינמי חייך, בהקלה וחיבה ושעשוע.

"רק הכישרון האדיר שלי, הקסם האישי והיופי הבלתי ניתן למדידה, אני בטוח." איך אטובה עדיין הצליח לחייך, אפילו עם קמטי הכאב סביב עיניו?

מינמי פלט נחרה, לא באמת מרגיש את קלות הראש אבל לא מסוגל להתנגד לפיתיון. "כן, בטח. אני די בטוח שזה רק התחת שלך. וטוב, הרגליים שלך גם נחמדות."

התחוור לו רק שנייה מאוחר מדי שאמא של אטובה עדיין הייתה בחדר. אבל לפני שהוא הספיק להינמס לרצפה בשלולית של השפלה, היא פשוט נאנחה וחייכה, ראשה נוטה הצדה. "אה, אהבה צעירה! זה מזכיר לי את הזמן שאקיהיטו ואני היינו צעירים. קאיגו קיבל את הגוף שלו מאבא שלו, אתה יודע, אתה לא היחיד שהתאהב בזוג רגליים נחמדות –"

"אמא, בבקשה." לפחות אטובה נשמע מובך כמעט כמו שמינמי הרגיש. זו הייתה נחמה קלה, אבל עדיין משהו. "זו הפעם הראשונה שאת פוגשת את החבר שלי, וזה דרש שאני כמעט אמות, אם לא אכפת לך שאני אומר, ואת כבר מנסה להבריח אותו."

"ובכן, אולי היית צריך להכיר בינינו מוקדם יותר!"

אטובה נאנח, ומינמי חשב שהוא מסוגל לשמוע מעט מרירות בקולו. "אמא, לא עבר יום מאז שמינמי ואני התחלנו לצאת שאת, אבא ואני היינו כולנו ביפן וחופשיים ממחויבויות אחרות. אני יודע ששניכם עסוקים, אבל את לא יכולה להתלונן שאני לא מביא אותו לפגוש אותך אם את לא זמינה."

"אתה צודק." רגע, מה? "לא צחקתי כשאמרתי שהלב שלי כמעט נעצר, קאיגו. כל מה שיכולתי לחשוב עליו היה שהבן היחיד שלי עלול למות ואני בקושי ראיתי אותו בשבועות האחרונים. אפילו אם אתה הולך להיות בסדר, אני לא הולכת לאפשר לזה לקרות שוב." פניה של אליזבת עטו הבעה נחושה שהייתה מוכרת למינמי מאוד. "אני הולכת להתקשר לאקיהיטו מיד. שנינו צריכים לארגן מחדש את סדרי העדיפויות שלנו. שום עסק לא צריך להיות חשוב יותר מקאיגו היקר."

"אבא אף פעם לא הולך להסכים עם זה." אטובה נשמע לגמרי לא מאמין.

"הו, קאיגו יקירי. נראה ששכחת מי אני." נפלא. אז מסתבר שאפילו החיוך הגאה היה תורשתי. "מינמי? אני מצטערת שלא יכולתי לפגוש אותך תחת נסיבות יותר משמחות. כדי לפצות על כך, אני רוצה להזמין אותך לארוחת ערב. שבת מתאים לך? סביבות שש, נגיד? קאיגו בטוח יהיה בבית עד אז."

"אה. בטח?" מינמי הרגיש טיפה מסוחרר. מצד שני, זו לא בדיוק הייתה הרגשה מוזרה כשהוא היה ליד אטובה. כל אטובה, מסתבר.

"נהדר! אל תדאג לגבי להביא משהו, רק תגיע בזמן וזה יהיה בסדר. אה, מונהירו, גם אתה מוזמן, כמובן. עכשיו, אם תסלחו לי, אני צריכה להיות מסוגלת לתפוס את אקיהיטו אם אתקשר אליו כעת." במילים אלו היא יצאה מהחדר כרוח סערה, כמו מלכה בחצר המלכות שלה.

"הא." מינמי מצמץ אחריה, ואז פנה להביט באטובה. "מה זה היה?"

"זאת, מינמי, הייתה אמא שלי." אטובה נראה כמעט מופתע כמו שמינמי הרגיש, מה שהיה נחמה קטנה לפחות. "רוב האנשים מניחים שאני מתנהג כמו אבא שלי, עם כל השאיפות ותכונות המנהיגות וכל זה, אבל זה רק עד שהם פוגשים את אמא שלי. אבא שלי לגמרי מתגמד לידה."

"כן, אני יכול לראות את זה." מינמי הנהן באיטיות. "אה. לפחות נראה שהיא הולכת להיות יותר בסביבה?"

"אני לא מחכה לזה בנשימה עצורה. היא בטח תשכח לגבי הכול בעוד שבועיים." עדיין, היה רמז לתקווה בקולו של קאיגו, מספיק כדי שמינמי ייחל נואשות שאמא שלו לא תשכח את כוונותיה. "כמובן, זה לא מספיק זמן בשבילך לצאת מהבלגאן הזה, אני אני מקווה שאתה מוכן."

"אוי, אטובה." מינמי סוף כל סוף הצליח לגשת לצד מיטתו, לוקח את ידו של אטובה בידו. זו שלא הייתה מחוברת לזרוע פצועה, מן הסתם. "הסכמתי לצאת איתך מכל האנשים. אתה חושב שאי פעם תכננתי לצאת מזה בקלות?"

"נראה אם אתה עדיין אומר את זה אחרי שאני אתלונן על הפציעה שלי במשך כמה שבועות." אבל אטובה לחץ את ידו חזרה, וזה היה בסדר. זה היה לגמרי בסדר, ואטובה הולך להיות בסדר, ואיכשהו מינמי יהיה בסדר ממש לצדו, עם הורים דרמטיים והכול.

זו הייתה הנקודה בה הוא סוף סוף התחיל לבכות, אבל לא אטובה ולא קבאג'י אמרו דבר על זה, אז זה היה בסדר, גם.


End file.
